bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Kikiwaka
Camp Kikiwaka is a summer camp that is located near the town of Moose Rump, Maine. Jedediah Swearengen founded the camp more than a century before, and it is run by his descendant, Gladys. Emma and Ravi Ross are now CITs (Counselors In Training). Emma and Ravi are now counselors as of Start the Fire. It is seen in every episode of Bunk'd and is the main location of the show. Known Campers Woodchuck *Zuri Ross is a sweet yet sharp, sarcastic, and talkative girl and the youngest of the Ross kids. *Tiffany is a perfectionist and she loves to create. Her best friend is Zuri and she is her bunkmate. Tiffany enjoys the outdoors a lot and she helps Zuri fit in. Grizzly *Jorge (Grizzly) is a bespectacled boy of Hispanic descent who is Ravi's friend and in Cabin Grizzly. He is shown to be very messy, unclean, and calls people "weird". Jorge once claimed that he was once abducted by aliens. *Griff Jones is a juvenile delinquent who is placed in Cabin Grizzly as part of his juvenile hall's Nature Rehabilitation Program. Weasel *Lydia *Barbara (No Escape) Badger *Grant (How the Griff Stole Christmas) Eagle *Duke (Smells Like Camp Spirit) *Todd (Close Encounters of the Camp Kind) Unknown *Natalie (The Ones That Got Away) *Katie (Can You Hear Me Now) *Timmy *Kyleigh (Camp Rules) *Sasha (Love is for the Birds) *Mike Allen (Tidal Wave) *Sue Smith (Tidal Wave) *Bo Bell (Tidal Wave) *Eric (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Lenny (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Brittany (How the Griff Stole Christmas) *Chad (How the Griff Stole Christmas) Known Staff Owner *Gladys is the proprietress of Camp Kikiwaka. *Murphy is the cook in the cafeteria. Counselors *Xander McCormick (Grizzly) is a popular counselor and resident musician who is the head of Cabin Grizzly. He is the love interest for Emma and is a longtime friend of Lou. *Emma Ross (Wood Chuck) is the oldest of the Ross kids, and counselor-in-training who is in Cabin Woodchuck. She is Xander's girlfriend. She is shown to have a unique sense of fashion. She is now a counselor as of Start the Fire. *Lou (Woodchuck) is a hyperactive farm girl, counselor, and Emma's friend. She is the head of Cabin Woodchuck and is a longtime friend of Xander. *Ravi Ross (Grizzly) is an extremely smart, counselor-in-training who is in Cabin Grizzly. The second-youngest of the Ross kids, he brings his pet Asian water monitor Mrs. Kipling to camp. He is now a counselor as of Start the Fire. Counselors In Training *Hazel Swearengen (Weasels) is the former head counselor of Camp Kikiwaka, the former head of Cabin Weasel, the descendant of Jedediah Swearengen, the niece of Gladys, and Emma's rival for Xander's affection. She was demoted to CIT in Start the Fire, for burning the woodchuck and grizzly cabins. Mascot and Pet *The Kikiwaka is the camp's mascot. *Mrs Kipling (Grizzly) Mrs. Kipling is a water monitor lizard and Ravi's pet that he raised while living in India. Ravi also continuing raising Mrs Kipling in the penthouse in Hew York. He also went with Ravi and the Ross kids to Camp Kikiwaka. Former Counselors *Christina Ross is the wealthy mother of Emma Ross and adopted mother of Ravi Ross, Zuri Ross, and Luke Ross. She lives in a penthouse in New York City with her husband, Morgan Ross, her kids, her butler, Bertram, and her kids' nanny Jessie. When she was younger, she was a super counselor at Camp Kikiwaka, and she is a legend there. That is where she met her husband and made an enemy of Gladys. She wants Emma to become a great counselor like she was. Locations MessHall.jpg|Mess hall WoodchuckCabin.png|Woodchuck cabin GrizzlyCabin.png|Grizzly cabin WeaselCabin.png|Weasel cabin *Great Lawn *The Spot *Gladys' sauna *Bowling alley *Arcade *Barn *Dock Activities Classes *Arts and crafts class *Canoeing class *Trampoline class Events *Sack races *Kikiwaka Day *Kikiwaka Dance *Christmas charity drive Trivia *The camp was founded by Jedediah Swearengen in the 1800s. *The camp is within walking distance of the US/Canadian border. *It is located near the town of Moose Rump, Maine. *There are groups such as Woodchuck, Grizzly, Weasels, Moose, Bobcat, Salmon, Bunny and other unknown ones. *These are the corresponding colors for the groups: **Wood Chuck: Purple **Grizzly: Blue **Moose: Blue **Bobcat: Pink **Weasel: Orange *Phones aren't allowed in camp, with an exception of Cellphone Sunday. **Gladys set the wifi router to only on Sundays. *This camp is owned by Gladys. *Christina Ross & Morgan Ross have met each other at this camp. *This camp is similar to Camp Rock. *The reason why Luke Ross didn't come to Camp Kikiwaka, because he had summer school and failed a couple of classes. So he is going to school for the whole summer in New York City. *Gladys makes would-be campers sleep in the woods when she doesn't get their parents' checks. This happened to a boy named Timmy in Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka. *Candy and video games are prohibited in camp since the Candy Guy left Gladys as revealed in Gone Girl. *Candy and video games ban was lifted after Gone Girl. *Christina Ross will return to Camp Kikiwaka in Mother May I?. *Camp Champion is the rival camp. *Rule 41 requires campers to wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming. ("Camp Rules") Category:Locations Category:BUNK'D